Los Sueños que me llevaron a ti
by myvmaru
Summary: 100% Laven. No hay resumen, mejor leean . Solo dire que en el capitulo 4 hay Lemon *o* LOS PERSONAJES DE D GRAY MAN NO ME PERTENECEN!
1. Sueños Reveladores

**Hola gente de fanfiction, bueno soy gatito nuevo por estos lugares :) y les dejo una historia que hice hace unos dias**

**subo el primer capitulo y me dicen si les gusta para continuarlo ya ?? :D**

**esoo disfrutenlo!!**

Sueños Reveladores

"Me pregunto cuantas veces van ya?" - Se preguntaba un pequeño muchacho de cabellos grises y ojos plateados el cual devoraba su almuerzo echoo por un homosexual cocinero - ".. desde que comenze a soñar con esto .. cada dia se hace más frecuente "--

- ¡ah! Ah .. nn ahh! .. -

De un momento a otro el chico dejo de comer y se sonrrojo hasta llegar a ser un tomate con cara. En su sueño se veia claramente al pequeño Allen siendo devorado por otro chico, en un acto lujurioso y al parecer placentero ..

Waaaaaaaaaaaa! - Grito de un momento a otro el exorcista. - ESTO ES ANORMAL!!! - Gritaba revolviendo sus cabellos ..

allen kun? .. - Le dijo una voz femenina y ya conocida.

Lenalee !- Mirandola sonrojado, avergonzado y sentándose

Porque gritabas Allen kun, que es anormal? - Sentándose frente a el, con cara de pregunta.

No, no es nada .. n /// n - rojo y aun sin saber que mas decir --

Ni loco le decia a Lenalee de sus sueños! De seguro pensaría que era raro, y qué estaba completamente enfermo! Y quizas lo rechazara como amigo o peor aun! le contaría a Kanda, el cual después de vomitar le diria a komui y este posteriormente a Leverrier y lo apresarian, ya tenia mucho con que lo vincularan con el decimocuarto noah y estuviera todo el dia siendo perseguido por Link (que ahora estaba charlando con Leverrier por telefono) .. y agregarle esto! Que ni el mismo comprendia! Terminaria de deprimirlo y se suicidaria con su propia arma anti akuma!!

Allen kun!! - Oyo gritar su nombre y salio de sus pensamientos paranoicos - de verdad estas extraño, que te sucede?? - le decia la china

N-no .. n-no es nada descuida lenalee! .. ñ.ñ - decia enredandosele la lengua ..

- Mm .. estas seguro .. Quizas pueda ayudarte? --

- No .. de verdad no es nada ... "No puedes ayudarme, me estoy volviendo raro!" - pensaba a su vez el pobre muchacho.

La noche se acercaba y pasaba el dia tranquilo en la orden oscura. Allen caminaba por los pasillos, siempre acompañado de su fiel timcampy .. pensando en su sueño extraño y desconcertante ...

ahhhnn ahhh .. ahh .. m.. maas!! Maas damee!! Ahhh .. -

al recordar esto se sonrrojo completamente angustiado y agachando su cabeza.

-No puedo creer que esto me este pasando .. - susurro en voz baja --

-El que? .. --

-Mi sueño ... oh? - UN MOMENTO! desde cuando Tim podia hablar!?

Miro hacia delante de el y para su sorpresa y sonrrojo frente a él había un conejo ya conocido de cabellos rojos! - LA .. LAAAVII !!!!! -Pego un grito que seguramente fue escuchado por el mismo Conde del milenio!

Que te pasa Allen!?? Porque me gritas !!!?? - Metiendose un dedo en la oreja por el gran grito del siglo ..

de.. Quee .. desde cuandooo?? .. - rojo y nervioso! --

Que de que? Que Desde cuándo que? .. - Decia el pelirrojo algo contrariado ..

No! nada olvidalo! .. - Siguió caminando avergonzado ..

OYEE! ESPERA! .. - Corriendo tras de el sujetandole la mano ..

Ah, sí??? o ////// o.. - Allen sorprendido.

En el mismo momento en que la mano de Lavi se aferro a la de Allen, recordó los toques provocativos y calientes de su sueño ..

AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! .. - el moyashi solto un grito derrepente soltandose de la mano de su amigo.

are? .. que te pasa Allen? Estas raro ... - pregunto dudoso

- N ... nada! .. - Sonrrojado al maximo ..

Seguro? .. lenalee me dijo que estabas raro, pero no pense que tanto moyashi xD --

Que lenalee te dijo que ??!!.. --

Eso .. que estabas un poco raro y hasta angustiado .. vamos cuentame!! Siempre es mas facil contarle los problemas a un amigo hombre --

Eso era verdad .. era mas sencillo, al menos mas que contarle a lenalee pero NO! Tampoco podia contarselo a Lavi!, menos después de lo que habia sentido después de ser tocado por este, ¡NO! NI LOCO SE LO CONTABA A ALGUIEN! ..

n.. no de verdad no es nada Lavi!! n.n .. estoy bien! .. - Mostrando una sonrrisa nerviosa ..

.. mmm seguro? .. - Pensando ... - no sera que .. - Acercandosele ..

nn ..?? o / / / O - sonrojándose por esta cercania inusual.

Te gusta alguien pequeño moyashi ????? - Mirandolo con una picara sonrrisa

NANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ???!!! - hecho un verdadero tomatee .. - por supuesto que ... - espera un momento, si el sueña con alguien y tiene "ese tipo" de sueños .. Debe ser porquee ... IMPOSIBLEEE!.

El pequeño solo era capaz de babear y repetir .. "Imposible" de una manera algo extraña y abobada. El unico ojo expectante del pelirrojo lo contemplaba seriamente .. Algo en el conejo no andaba bien.

TUUUUUUUUUUUUU APRENDIZ ESTUPIDO!! --

Ese grito desmesurado y enfadado, saco a los dos chicos de sus pensamientos .. mirando hacia el culpable de tan exagerado grito, Lavi aunque ya sabia de quien provenia, pues la piel se le puso de gallina ..

Panda?? n.n que sorpresa que te trae por aquí!!?? - haciendose el tonto.

No te hagas el desentendido!! quien te dio permiso para dejar la biblioteca y tu trabajo!! Aprendiz de pacotilla!!! - Le gritaba el viejo bookman ya con una vena en su calvicie xD

Ah, viejo .. tranquilo, solo me tomaba un descanzo !!!.. --

Nada de descanzo bakaaa!!! Vuelve de inmediato a tus labores .. ¡!! --

Pero .. pandaaa ... --

Y DEJA DE LLAMARME PANDA!!! - Con otra vena y mandando a volar a su aprendiz ..

Allen solo podia contemplar la escena, mientras el viejo Bookman llevaba arrastrando al jr. inconciente a la biblioteca ..

Fiuuu ... - se secaba el sudor de su frente por no tener que dar mas explicaciones .. aunque al mirar esa escena .. -Baka jeje ^ ^-dando una pequeña risita por el problema de su amigo conejo.

En la noche

Allen descanzaba en su cama, con miedo de dormir por esos extraños sueños .. pero aun asi, mas fuerte que el eran los brazos de morfeo que prontamente lo fueron acurrucando quedandose completamente dormido

nn .. ahhh ... amm ... ahh .. aa .. siii .. maaas ... --

gritaba un extasiado y sonrojado Allen, que se perdia en las manos y lamidas lujuriosas que le daba su compañero de sueños ...

mee .. métemela .. nn .. ahhh .. o.. onegaai .. --

ya? tan pronto .. estas mas impaciente .. - decia una voz masculina y lujuriosa .. pero .. ESPEREN! .. esa voz era conocida por el joven exorcista ..

nn .. loo .. q.. quieroo .. - Se notaba como un puchero entre un rojo intenso se asomaba de la carita del destructor del tiempo ..

mj, sus deseos son ordenes ... --

El rostro del hombre se iba acercando al campo visual de Allen, se sorprendió ya que lo primero que pudo observar fueron unos cabellos rojizos ..

- nn ... ... l ... la ... --

Un ojo verde se dejo ver tras esos sudados y desordenados cabellos rojos ..

listo .. Allen chan? .. --

h.. haai ... hazme .. loo .. Laa .. ahh ... Lavi .. --

de un dos por tres los ojos de Allen se desorvitaron y dio un gran salto despertando sudado y bastante EXTREMADAMENTE sorprendido!

.. im imposiblee! .. - En shock .. - El chico de mis sueños .. es ... - tragando saliva sin poder aun creerselo ..

LAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! --


	2. Me gusta LAVI!

Me gusta LAVI???!

Era de madrugada.. seguido de un rubio k leeia unos documentos y un golem dorado, caminaba por los pasillos hacia el comedor un preocupado y confundido allen..

"imposible esto no puede estar ocurriendome.. " –pensaba y se reclamaba el peliblanco.. y no era para menos.. tenia sueños con su amigo su gran amigo LAVI?! Eso era totalmente estupido y extraño.. mas si eran ese tipo de sueños!! – " no lo entiendo.. yo.. porque.. u///u mm.. "-pensando.. – "un momento!!.." – dandose cuenta de algo importante, abriendo sus platinados ojitos.. – " si sueños con lavi.. es porque.. el.. ME GUSTA??!!" –

La idea se repetia por su cabeza blanca una y otra vez.. mientras caminaba casi como zombie.. ( si es k ya no lo era ) link lo seguia, percatandose del rostro pensativo y preocupadamente rojo que el peliblanco tenia..

Moyaaashiii!!! – una conocida voz le grito y el causante de esta corria a colgarse de su amigo exorcista.. – buenos dias!! :D –

Bu.. bue.. buenos dias lavi o///o –avergonzado

Que te pasa? Estas colorado, acaso tienes fiebre allen? – le preguntaba preocupado el pelirrojo

N.. noo! No es eso.. yoo.. – nervioso

Mm.. veamos dejame ver si tienes calentura.. –

En ese momento allen se vuelve literalmente un tomate!!, Lavi habia apoyado su frente en la del ojiplateado quedando a una minima distancia..

" su respiración.. puedo sentirlaa.. me estoy mareando.." – los ojos plateados se plantaron en los labios de lavi.. – "sus labios.. son muy carnosos y bonitos, me pregunto si.. el ha besado a alguien alguna vez, al fin y al cabo ya tiene 18 años y a recorrido todo el mundo junto a bookman.. yo quiero"

pues no allen! – el moyashi sale de sus pensamientos – no tienes fiebre pero estas rojisimo..

ah lavi te dije k estoy bien!! Ñ//n – tratando de alejarlo – no es nada!

Mm.. mejor veo de nuevo para estar seguro.. – acercandose nuevamente

Se detuvo bruscamente al escuchar un carraspeo de cierto rubio..

walker san deberias ir a comer ahora, porque ahí muchas cosas que hacer! – con el ceño fruncido

si!! Tienes razon – se separa de lavi y comienza a caminar rapido al comedor- tengo hambreee!!!

Mm.. ¬¬ no te habia visto indu(1) – dice colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza

Te pedire k no me hables asi bookman jr. – siguiendo a allen mientras lavi lo queda mirando con cierto reselo

Ehh!! Laaavii, si no te apuras te dejaree sin desayuno!!! xD – gritaba desde la puerta del comedor el mas joven

Ya voyy!!! – caminando hacia el

En la tarde allen se encontraba en la biblioteca llenando unos documentos que link le habia entregado, pero en realidad no estaba concentrado en ellos

Uff.. – suspirando – "me gusta lavi… suena bastante raro.. pero supongo que asi es.. que voy a hacer ahora?? Ú.u como me gustaria poder decirselo pero de seguro se alejaria de mi sin dudarlo y no podria aguntar eso.. – lavi.. –susurrando –

que? –

… - allen miro hacia tras de el y vio a su conejo sonriéndole, los ojos del peliblanco se abrieron como platos – LAVIIIIIIIII?!!! –sonrrojandose

Jeje últimamente estas gritando mucho allen – dejando los libros que cargaba sobre la mesa, sentandose junto al menor

Bueno! Es k últimamente todos han estado asustandome ¬///¬ -

Jejeje.. – sentado junto a el comienza a mirarlo fijamente

Allen se sonrojaba mas con ese ojo esmeralda mirandolo de esa manera, agacho su mirada nerviosamente

allen.. –

q.. que? – nervioso

estas extraño últimamente… me preocupas – hablandole seriamente

la lavi yo.. – sorprendido por esa preocupación

a decir verdad, me molesta la idea de que no confies en mi – allen lo miro fijamente – no me gusta ver que muestras esa sonrrisa fingida cuando realmente es evidente que algo te disgusta

allen lo queda mirando sorprendido, desde cuando lavi lo conocia tan bien?

creeoo.. – diciendo suavemente y muy avergonzado – que me gusta alguien… - el ojo de lavi se abrio ampliamente mirando sorprendido al pequeño – pero esa persona no siente lo mismo por mi - todo queda en silencio unos minutos

como estas tan seguro? Se lo dijiste? – preguntando seriamente

no, pero es evidente.. no hay ninguna posiblidad de que yo le guste – algo triste

me parece una estupidez.. – dice mas serio aun, allen se sorprende y mira fijo a lavi, el cual hace igual – es imposible que alguien no se fije en ti allen..

estas ultimas palabras dejaron en shock al ingles, el silencio inundo la biblioteca hasta que..

ALLEN YO!... – el pelirrojo se paro de sopeton de su silla, sin dejar de mirar al peliblanco el cual estaba sorprendido y confuso, mirandolo fijamente - .. yo.. –

Joven bookman! – ambos miraron hacia la voz que grito y los interrumpio

Link.. – dijo para el allen, el rostro de lavi parecia enfadado

.. perdonen por interrumpirlos, pero esta prohibido hablar con walker san si no estoy presente.. –

El cabello de lavi hacia una sombra en sus ojos, de repente tomo sus libros y comenzo a caminar

hablamos luego moyashi.. – retirandose

h..hai.. – quedando sorprendido y confuso por eso que lavi no alcanzo a decirle, link lo miraba y tomo asiento junto a el

terminaste los papeles walker san? –

no! Perdonda ñ.n lo hago de inmediato.. – poniendose a leer

asi paso el tiempo hasta que llego la noche.. después de cenar y lavarse los dientes allen caminaba hasta su habitación seguido por link y su golem dorado

" que me habra querido decir lavi?.. no puedo imaginarme que seria.. – después de pensarlo un rato - .. no puede ser! Y si!, se dio cuenta?!!" – se sonrrojo y comenzo a mover su cabeza –" eso es imposible, yo.. no soy tan notorio.. o si?? o///o que hago si lo sabe!!?? //// NO! Eso no es posible.. no no no noooo!!"-

En ese momento algo llamo la atención del pequeño, si era su lavi, podria reconocerlo en cualquie lado.. tocaba la puerta de una habitación… pero, UN MOMENTO!.. esa habitación es.. los ojos de allen volvieron a volverse platos, cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por el temido japones..

" KANDA??? O.o!" – grito en sus pensamientos

Si asi era.. la habitación no era nada menos que la de Kanda Yuu, el cual miro al conejo y para la mas grande sorpresa de allen, este lo dejo pasar..

KANDA YUU HABIA DEJADO PASAR A LAVI A SU ALCOBA!!! El cual axedio y cerro la puerta tras de el..

Im..posible.. – se le escapo un susurro al peliblanco, que fue captado por link el cual no dijo nada, el muchacho agacho su mirada, haciendo que su pelo tapara su mirada, sus puños se apretaron y mordio tan fuerte su labio inferior que termino sediendo una fina linea roja –

estas bien walker? –

si.. – siguió caminando, sin mirar al pelirubio, entrando a su alcoba y sin ponerse el pijama se acosto en su cama, en la cual comenzo a llorar en silencio.


	3. LAVI ES MIO!

**_Hola =) soy la novia de la mujer que escribe perversiones en esta pagina, subo el siguiente capitulo de esta historia, porque la pervertida esta comprando cerveza ¬¬ en fin, espero les guste y emm.. me dijo quie le agradeciera a las personas que le han dejado reviews y que gracias a una en particulas por el consejo de lo guiones, no recuerdo su nick pero ella sabre ^^._**

**_eso le dejan reviews a mi amorcete yaaa :DD. ENJOY!_**

**3. Lavi es mio**

No habia podido dormir en toda la noche, la idea de que kanda tuviera una aventura con la lavi, con SU lavi le molestaba y le entristecia de sobremanera. No era para menos, era evidente que no pegaria pestaña, habia aceptado ese mismo dia que le gustaba su amigo conejo y ese mismo dia se habia dado cuenta de que, el pelirrojo tenia mas que amistad con kanda.. como se podria dormir asi??!

El pequeño exorcista se mantenia con la cabeza apegada en la mesa del comedor, devorando su exagerado desayuno.. sin decir nada y con unas ojeras enormes debajo de sus plateados ojos y como siempre link junto a el leyendo sabra dios que..

-" porque lavi?.. porque entraste a la habitación de kanda anoche?.. que hay entre tu y el?.. lavi.. " – se discutia internamente

- allen kun? – le decia una conocida voz femenina, allen levanto su cabeza para mirarla

- buenos dias lenale – dijo desanimado

- buenos dias allen, buenos dias link san –

- buenos dias lenale san – respondio educado link, pero no dandole mas importancia

- sucede algo allen?.. – sentandose junto a el – te vez cansado No dormiste bien? – pregunto preocupada

- mm.. no se porque, pero me desvele anoche – forzando una sonrrisa para no preocupar a su amiga

- entiendo, quizas debas ir a la enfemeria para que te revisen –

- si, lo hare mas tarde – siguió comiendo, sin levantar la cabeza

Ambos converzaron mientras desayunaban, como el porque komui era tan estupido y porque el conde del milenio y los noahs estaban tan tranquilos..

- BUENOS DIAAAS!! – se escucho un grito por el comedor, esa voz no paso desapercivida por nadie, menos para el joven muchacho albino el cual levanto su cabeza y para sorpresa el objeto de sus deseos no venia solo

- Buenos dias lavi, buenos dias kanda ^^ - los saludo la china, ambos se sentaron y se sorprendieron por la no respuesta de allen, el cual los miraba

- Chicos! Pude convercer a yuu para que se sentara con nosotros en el desayuno, no les parece genial!! :DD – muy contento decia el pelirrojo

- Jeje es una hazaña.. – dijo la china

- No me llames asi, conejo invecil!! – separando sus palillos para comenzar a comer

- Una hazaña muy extraña.. – dijo una voz seria y brusca

Todos miraban a allen el cual se habia incorporado, preparando para marcharse

- allen kun, porque dijiste eso? A donde vas? –

- tengo cosas que hacer, vamos link san.. – comiendo su ultimo dango, marchandose

- permiso.. – el rubio se puso de pie y lo siguió

- que extraño.. que le pasara?? – dijo rascando su cabeza el pelirrojo

- eres un estupido conejo – dijo tranquilo el samurai

- que?? Porque dices eso? –

- kanda tiene razon – dijo una voz femenina – eres un tonto.. – continua comiendo

lavi los miro a los dos sin entender porque lo trataban asi..

Allen caminaba por los pasillos muy molesto.. que se creeian esos dos!!? Ellos habian pasado una excelente noche y luego aparecian muy contentos y sentandose juntos a desayunar frente a sus ojos! Era demasiado!! Porque no se daban comida uno al otro y se llamaban con nombres mamones(1) para variar!!!??.. "lavi no baka" – penso muy deprimido..

- walker san, estas bien? –

- si.. – no se detuvo ni se volteo a mirarlo

- seguro, te vez extrañado, fue por la llegada de el bookman jr con kanda san? –

allen se detuvo.. link tambien.. el silencio invadio a la orden por unos minutos

- link san.. –

- dime – muy tranquilo

- podrias hacerme un favor ¿-

- depende –

- podrias dejarme solo?.. – guardo silencio unos minutos y continuo - .. solo por hoy.. de verdad necesito estar solo.. ne? – link callo y lo penso, y a pesar de que no podia ni queria dejarlo solo, entendia que lo necesitara ( si link ya lo habia descubierto todo si es terrible choro(3) xDD ), ademas gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaba con el, habia comenzado a sentir afecto por el y realmente le gustaba ver una sonrrisa en los labios del albino..

- de acuerdo – allen se sorprendio – pero solo por hoy, en la mañana vendre por ti walker san – link se retiro, dejando a allen solo

- mj.. gracias – sonriendo levemente, comenzo a caminar y procedio a salir de la orden y perderse entre la multitud

Al llegar la noche, allen decidio irse a la cama, habia pensado mucho durante el dia,aparte de perderse muchas veces por su mal sentido de orientacion, pero no llego a ninguna conclusión, ni respuesta, ni mucho menos solucion. Porque no la habia, un sentimiento es un sentimiento y no se puede borrar de la noche a la mañana, menos en un par de horas.. asi que ya.. dejo de pensar y se fue a su cuarto, para su sorpresa alguien estaba apoyado en su puerta

- ka..kanda? – sorprendido por esa inesperada visita

- al fin te apareces moyashi – serio, sin mirarlo

- que deseas kanda? – mirandolo – alguna mision? -

- Te gusta no? –

- Oh? De que hablas? – sorprendido

- El conejo.. te gusta¿? – preguntando muy tranquilo

- … - allen estaba en shock y muy sonrojado, porque?? Porque kanda queria saber eso? Y como se dio cuenta?? Maldito japones!! Porque es tan astuto!! – porque.. me preguntas eso? – bajando la mirada

- Responde! Te gusta o no el conejo? – mirandolo. Allen guardo silencio y no respondio, nada. Kanda espero unos minutos y al no tener respuesta, comenzo a caminar, cuando estubo junto al albino dijo suavemente pero con un poco de brusquedad y burla

- Entonces me quedare con el –

El peliblanco se sorprendio con esas palabras, sus puños se apretaron y su ceño se fruncio. Kanda comenzo a caminar hasta que fue frenado por el agarre del ojiplateado a la manga de su abrigo

- que quieres? – soltandose, diciendo bruscamente – me vas a decir que si? Je baka moyashi.. el ya fue mio.. olvidalo.. – diciendo burlescamente

allen se salio de sus casillas tomando el brazo de kanda, volteandolo para mirarlo, los ojos del peliblanco mostraban enfado y tristeza, unas lagrimas se dejaban ver por las comisuras de sus ojos. Kanda lo miro fijo..

- Ni creeas que te dejare quedarte con el.. ¡!! Haya lo que haya pasado entre ustedes NO ME IMPORTA.. NO TE SEDERE A LAVI, PORQUE EL ES MIO.!!! QUE SE TE GRAVE BIEN, LAVI ES SOLO MIO BAKANDAAAA!!!! –

Eso sorprendio a kanda, pero no solo el lo habia escuchado

- A.. Allen? –

Los ojos de allen ahora si que se salieron de sus orbitas, esa voz.. no puede ser, queria cabar un oyo muy profundo en la tierra y enterrarse ahí y no salir nunca!!! Se volteo para ver si lo seguro era realidad, tenia una leve esperanza de que se haya confundido con la voz de otra persona. En ese momento no le importaba si lo habia escuchado link, lenale, komui y hasta el mismo leverrier.. cualquiera menos el. Pero no, cuando lo vio.. parado frente a ellos, con su ojo esmeralda mostrando lo muy sorprendido que estaba, se le vino el mundo encima..

L..la..lavi.. – le costo un mundo articular el nombre de su placer culpable. Todo quedo en silencio y las miradas de ambos no volvian a su normalidad ni dejaban de chocar entre ellas

- Te lo dije baka usagi.. – fue lo unico que dijo kanda, antes de marcharse y dejarlos solos.

Era la primera vez que allen, deseaba que kanda no se hubiera marchado.

**Bien hasta aqui queda, es un poco corto, pero wee.. no le pidan mucho a perver-san porque su cabeza esta llena de cerveza ahora que termino las clases ¬¬.. ejem, en fin.. LAS ACLARACIONES:**

**(1) Mamones: aqui en chile a parte de ser emm buenoo o//o .. lamida de aparatos reproductores ¬//¬.. se les dice asi a la gente que es muy melosa entre ella, muy romantica o se hacen muchas caricias, Nombres mamonas seria por ejemplo como: "mi conejito", "mi gatito", "mi samuraicito" o cosas asi, llevandolo al contexto de yuu y lavi.**

**(2) Terrible choro: (vocabulario asqueroso que usas para tus historias perver san ¬¬) significa que es una persona inteligente y perpicaz, que entiende de inmediato las cosas que a otros les cuesta mucho entender.**

**(3) En un Review le habian preguntado si Link no se daba cuenta de los sueños de allen, porque en la serie y manga, link dormia en el suelo de la habitacion de moyashi. En este fic link solo lo persigue durante el dia, pero su habitacion es continua a la de allen.**

**(4) Y por ultimo cuando perver san diga indu en algunos de sus fics es porque se refiere a link y a sus puntos de la frente :B**

**Eso.. espero les haya gustado. saludos a todas de mi parte ^^ y tirenle muchos tomatazos a esta perver san ne? :). Chaitos.**


	4. Del sueño a la realidad

**Hola.. aca subiendo el 4to capitulo, emm a mi opinion no es un buen capitulo :/ me quedo asqueroso el lemon x3, pero bueno espero que por lo menos lo pasen. Saludos y gracias por los reviews dejados ^^. Si quieren no dejarme post por lo asqueroso que me quedo este capitulo (nunca me perdonare hacer un lemon malo u.u) NO ME DEJEN NADA NO LO MERESCOOO!! T__________T (sale corriendo)**

**D GRAY MAN NO ES MIO NO ES MIO NO ES MIO NO ES MIO (EN DEPRESION)**

**4. Del sueño a la realidad**

Y ahí estaban. Ambos mirándose fijamente, frente a la habitación del menor. El no podía estar mas rojo, ni mas nervioso, ni mas sorprendido, ni mas ansioso. Que iba a decir ahora?, desmentir o afirmar la declaración que hace un momento se le había escapado por la rabia?. Que diría su deseado amigo ahora?, saldría huyendo de el?, no querría hablarle mas? O le diría " lo siento allen, pero me gusta kanda, de verdad no eres tu soy yo" y todas esas estupideces que dices para rechazar a alguien que estimas. Estimar… Si, eso era lo único que sentía lavi por el no?, nada mas. No como el, que estaba loco por un beso del conejo. El silencio lo estaba matando, tenia que decir algo!!

- L.. Lavi.. – su voz titubeaba y sonaba nerviosa – yo..

- Es verdad allen? – pregunto con tono serio. El cual estremeció al peliblanco

- H..hai.. es verdad.. Lavi.. – " ahora me va a rechazar, no lo puedo soportar, no lo digas… no lavi.." – pensaba mientras sus ojos comenzaban a mojarse y sus puños a apretarse hasta entumecerle las manos del dolor, pero en ese momento no le tomo atención, porque había algo que dolía mucho mas y no era su cuerpo, ni el ego.. era su corazón.

Cerro los ojos y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, realmente le dolía. No quería que su preciado lavi lo alejara de el. No lo podía soportar. El silencio reinaba en el pasillo y en toda la orden oscura, el peliblanco no deseaba abrir los ojos, sentía vergüenza y pena. No quería mirar los ojos (en este caso el ojo xD) de su conejo cuando le dijera que no sentía lo mismo, realmente no lo deseaba. Se comenzó a escuchar los pasos de lavi acercándose a el, pero aun así no abrió los ojos, hasta que lo sintió. Las manos de lavi apretaron cada uno de los brazos de allen, acercándolo a el de un golpe y ahí estaban. Los ojos de allen se abrieron rápidamente al sentir el contacto, si estaba sucediendo el rostro del pelirrojo estaba frente al suyo. Y si!! Sus labios estaban unidos. LAVI LO HABIA BESADO!!

Pasaron unos segundos y allen seguía en trance y en confusión por lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero se rindió.. sus ojos fueron cediendo lentamente, al igual que sus labios, cuando tuvo sus ojos completamente unidos a su parte inferior, lavi comenzó a mover su lengua, pidiéndole a allen que la dejara entrar para disfrutar de su pequeña cavidad, a lo que el peliblanco accedió. Casi furiosa la lengua del conejo penetro la boca del pequeño, examinando el lugar y buscando a una compañera de juego.

El albino no era experimentado en estas cosas, por lo que su lengua trataba de seguir el ritmo de la de lavi de una manera tonta y algo torpe, pero aun así se sentía en el cielo. Que conde del milenio, que noahs, que akumas???! El solo quería permanecer así, es lo que siempre quiso, sentir los labios de lavi de esa manera, sentir como lo apretaba mas a el a medida que el beso se hacia mas lujurioso. Esto solo lo había vivido en su sueño.. y se estaba haciendo realidad!!

Después de unos minutos de juguetear con sus lenguas, lavi se separo de allen, mirándolo, el peliblanco que abría sus ojos lentamente, y permanecía con su boca entreabierta, respirando un poco agitado, se sonrojaba mucho mas al sentir la mirada de su lavi sobre el.

Así estuvieron unos minutos, hasta que lavi lo soltó solo por unos minutos, tomándole esta vez una de sus manos y haciéndolo caminar hasta su habitación, entrando ambos en ella y cerrando la puerta

Lavi soltó a allen, el cual estaba muy nervioso y sentía que su corazón se le iba salir por la boca

- donde esta el indu?(1) – sin mirarlo

- el.. – algo sorprendido por su pregunta - .. me dejo libre por hoy.. – diciendo nervioso

- mmm.. – fue lo único que lavi articulo. Después de eso se quito su chaqueta tirándola al suelo volteándose hacia allen, el cual se sorprendió y dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, tropezando con su cama y cayendo sentado en ella, sin dejar de mirar a lavi.

Con un movimiento rápido lavi recostó el cuerpo del pequeño en la cama, poniéndose sobre el atrapándolo con su cuerpo y besándolo lujuriosamente. Esta vez no pedio permiso, con su lengua inmediatamente se abrió paso a la cavidad de allen besándolo apasionada y salvajemente. El peliblanco que estaba muy sorprendido, por este ataque no podía hacer nada mas que responder ese ardiente beso, porque aunque tuviera ganas de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de lavi en estos momentos o el porque de estos apasionados besos, se estaba perdiendo rápidamente en el calor del cuerpo del pelirrojo, en sus deliciosos besos y en su peculiar aroma. Estaba perdido, esa noche no preguntaría, ni hablaría, solo dejaría que lavi hiciera lo que quisiera con su cuerpo y con su corazón, el en este momento, solo se entregaría a este sueño que se hacia realidad.

Lavi sin soltar los labios de ahora SU moyashi, comenzó a usar su mano, la cual se escabullo bajo la camisa blanca de allen, tocando su suave y blanca piel, prestándole atención a un pequeño bultito de carne, el cual movió suavemente con sus dedos. Allen apretaba sus ojitos y se retorcía levemente por estas pequeñas corrientes que recibía su cuerpo con las caricias de su acompañante. La otra mano del pelirrojo, acariciaba las caderas del ojiplateado, subiéndolas por todo el largo cuerpo del albino y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de este, dejando ver su blanca piel, la cual lavi comenzó a recorrer suavemente con su lengua, dando pequeñas lamidas alrededor de esos apetitosos pezones, duro unos minutos, mientras escuchaba ciertos ruiditos y sentía leves temblores.

- nn… ahh.. –

la mirada de lavi se levanto y miro el rostro de su moyashi, el cual mantenía su boquita entreabierta, sollozando un poco agitado por estas lamidas y este encuentro tan repentino con el pelirrojo. El bookman junior sonrió tierna, pero sensualmente, prosiguiendo con lo suyo. Siguió dando pequeños besos sobre el botoncito de carne y prontamente comenzó a morder y lamer esas virginales tetillas. Haciendo que de los labios del ingles salieran susurros mucho mas audibles y rápidos.

Después de unos minutos, lavi comenzó a bajar por el delgado cuerpo del menor, dejando pequeños caminos de saliva. Cuando llego al pantalón del moyashi, se levanto un poco y desabrocho el cinturón del menor, el cual lo miraba echo un tomate.

- Lavi! - el mayor lo miro directo a los ojos, esperando que continuara con lo que quería decirle, mientras bajaba los pantalones del menor y a la vez sus boxer – yo… bueno… yo… - completamente echo un tomate, corrió su mirada hacia un lado para no mirar a lavi a los ojos. Estaba desnudo frente a Lavi!! Y peor aun (o mejor xD), no sabia como actuar cuando lavi se la.. emm.. o//o bueno cuando… lavi entrara y .. ahhh!! Que iba a hacer, el no sabia de estas cosas, "porfavor solo tengo 15 añooos!!"

Allen mientras peleaba internamente con el mismo y con lo que iba a hacer, el pelirrojo lo miraba divertido y con una sonrisa infantil, limpia y sincera. El Moyashi era tan lindo. Agacho su mirada y recorrió con ella el cuerpo del pequeño completamente, su mano se puso en la parte baja del menor y comenzó a acariciarla, el albino se sobresalto y lo miro. Cuando se dio cuenta, tenia el rostro de lavi casi pegado al suyo.

- Eres tan tierno Allen… - le susurro en la oreja, mientras masajeaba el miembro del pequeño.

- Ah!.. nn.. ah! – al sentir tanto placer, comenzó a gemir lentamente, esto lo contrario un poco, por lo que se tapo su boca rápidamente, para no seguir gimiendo.

- No hagas eso.. – dijo el pelirrojo, sacando la mano de la boca de allen, el cual era un tomate - …déjame escucharte –

- Nn.. pe.. pero.. –

- Shhh… hazme caso, solo déjate llevar allen – masajeando un poco mas rápido ese pequeño miembro

- Ahh.. nn… ahhh.. – curvando su espalda

- Así… solo déjate llevar por mi, moyashi chan, ne? – mirando los ojitos entrecerrados del pequeño, el cual lo miraba entre gemidos y un notorio sonrojo.

- Ahh nn Hai! Ahhh –

- Así me gusta, obediente.. – lavi posa sus labios en los de allen, besándolo desenfrenadamente, sin dejar de masturbarlo

Asi pasaron varios minutos, mientras la mano de lavi masajeaba ese miembro, el cual ya estaba a punto.

- ahh.. yaa.. nn.. no puedo.. nn.. –

- si quieres correrte, hazlo Moyashi chan ^^ -

y así lo hizo, unos dos minutos después, la mano de lavi estaba llena de ese liquido blanco que había salido del pene de allen, junto con su ultimo gemido. El albino mantuvo sus ojos cerrados mientras recuperaba el aire, y luego los abrió lentamente, mirando a lavi.

- Esto aun… - dice el pelirrojo lamiendo el liquido de sus dedos, haciendo a allen sonrojarse - ..no termina, allen kun – el jr besa nuevamente a allen apasionadamente, este solo se deja llevar por el mayor. Ya no puede negarse a nada que lavi quiera, a nada!.

El beso fue largo y salvaje, las manos del bookman jr se paseaban por el cuerpo del menor desenfrenadamente, tocando pecho, caderas, piernas, muslos, nalgas, todo lo que estuviera a su paso. A lavi le gustaba ese pequeño cuerpo, amaba ese pequeño cuerpo, lo deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo, quizás mas tiempo del que allen lleva soñando y por fin, podía hacer lo que quisiera con el. Se separo de los labios del menor con delicadeza y se enderezo quitando su bolera, dejando su masculino torso a la vista del pequeño, el cual nuevamente era un tomate!, lavi solo sonrió tiernamente al ver esa carita anonadada del menor y siguió con lo suyo. Bajo por el cuerpo de allen con su lengua, pero esta vez no se detuvo al llegar a ese punto, si no que comenzó a lamer ese miembro por toda su extensión, provocando en el pequeño unos persistentes espasmos y corrientes eléctricas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

- AHH!! Nn.. ahh!! La.. ahhh – sus ojos estaban apretaditos. Mientras su boquita no dejaba de emitir esos sonidos que tanto le fascinaron a lavi. Por lo que siguió con su labor por varios minutos, mientras tanto fue metiendo un dedo en la nunca corrompida entrada de allen, el cual grito mas fuerte al sentir ese intruso. – AHHH!! Nn.. ahh.. mee.. due..lee nnn!! Ahh!! –

- Ya te acostumbraras pequeño.. – y volvió a lo suyo, metiéndose el miembro de lleno en la boca y a jugar con su dedo en la entrada de allen, sacándolo y metiéndolo y moviéndolo en círculos.

- AHH!! Ahnn ahh.. – retorciéndose de placer y algo de dolor

Después de unos minutos, lavi introdujo un segundo dedo y al cabo de otros minutos un tercero. Para después de otros cuantos, la entrada de allen estaba lista para el. Se levanto y beso apasionadamente a su moyashi, el cual respiraba agitadísimo.

Con la mano libre que tenia, se desabrocho su pantalón, que hace rato que le estaba incomodando, y se lo quito, dejando ver su masculinidad erecta. Saco sus dedos de la entrada de allen, tomando una de las pierna de este levantándola a la altura de sus caderas, para poder meterse dentro de el.

Allen miraba con detención el cuerpo y el rostro de su amante, el cual ya estaba listo para envestirlo.

- estas asustado? – pregunto lavi.

- Un… poco… - dijo avergonzado mirando el miembro del pelirrojo muy sonrojado y también excitado

- Relájate… - se acerco y deposito un dulce y corto beso en los labios del menor – seré bueno contigo –

Ambos se volvieron a besar, mirándose el uno al otro, mientras sus lenguas peleaban entre si dentro de sus bocas, el menor levanto sus brazos y rodeo el cuello del mayor atrayéndolo mas a el y cerrando los ojos, besándolo con locura. Lavi entendió la indirecta y también cerro sus ojos, tomando su miembro e introduciéndolo lentamente en la entrada del peliblanco, el cual al sentir al intruso dio un pequeño saltito y se aferro a la fuerte espalda de su amante, apretando sus ojitos.

Bookman jr siguió metiéndolo lentamente, hasta introducirlo completamente, el ojiplata no pudo evitar su gemido y se separo de los labios de su amante con brusquedad.

- AHH!! Nn laavii!! Ahhh.. es.. muy grande! – llorando un poco por el extraño dolor que sentía.

- Solo resiste un poco, después te gustara.. – sonriendo sexonamente.

Después de unos minutos, lavi comenzó a moverse lentamente, de adentro hacia fuera y viceversa, produciendo apretones, gemidos y llanto en el pequeño, el cual solo se estaba dejando llevar. Debía reconocer que dolía, y hasta se sentía un poco incomodo, pero a medida que las envestidas se iban haciendo mas constantes realmente se sentía bien, además que lavi era y estaba buenísimo. Los minutos fueron pasando y las envestidas eran cada vez mas continuas, ahora ya no dolía para nada. Allen estaba sumergido en el éxtasis completo, esto realmente le estaba gustando, se sentía muy bien, inconcientemente, seguía el miembro de lavi con sus caderas, para ayudar a su amante con su misión de darle placer.

- nn ahhh.. nn ahhh.. no.. no pares lavi!! – rasguñando la espalda de su amante y enredando sus dedos en los ya desordenados y sudados cabellos rojizos, quitándole la pañoleta que los ordenaba dejándola en la cama. - …ahh ahh quiero.. nn correrme.. – apretando sus ojos, mientras un hilito de saliva caía por la comisura de sus labios, no podía hacer nada mas, esto le gustaba mucho, estaba perdiendo la cabeza. LAVI ERA TAN BUENO!.

- Mírame.. Allen – también a punto de correrse y disfrutando cada envestida que le daba a ese blanco cuerpo que ahora era solo de el. De nadie mas. Sostenía con una mano la pierna de allen y con la otra comenzó a masturbar el miembro de su pequeño, mientras este se revolcaba de placer y comenzó a abrir los ojos, totalmente sonrojado para mirar a su amante.

En ese momento las envestidas de lavi fueron mas rápidas y sin dejar de mirarse, ambos terminaron al mismo tiempo.

Lavi se mantenía acostado en la cama de allen, mirando el techo y allen acurruco su cabeza en el torso marcado del pelirrojo, completamente sonrojado sin saber que decir ni como actuar. Cuando por fin se decidió a decir algo.

- Lavi… - pero inmediatamente fue callado por el pelirrojo, el cual lo abrazo posesivamente hacia el, apoyando su mentón en los cabellos plateados de allen.

- Shh.. no digas nada allen, descansa. –

- Pero… - sonrojándose

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar, ahora debes dormir – acariciando los cabellos del menor, el cual se quedo en silencio, a pesar de todo lavi tenía razón, estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, ya que se le habían ido muchas energías durante esas horas de lujuria.

Fue cerrando lentamente sus ojos, hasta estar en la línea que separa al sueño de la realidad, donde solo pudo distinguir la voz de lavi como un pequeño susurro encantador.

- Te Amo Allen –

Después de escuchar eso, o imaginárselo quien sabe, se quedo profundamente dormido. Nunca en su vida, había dormido tan bien.

**ASQUEROSOOO T.T (perdonen por molestarlos con mi depresion) ejem...**

**(1) Indu: Link xD asjjasjasa, lo siento me encanta decirle asi :B**

**Bueno besos para todos y FELIZ NAVIDAD ^^ dudo mucho que pueda subir capitulo antes :) pero quizas suba un fics laven navideño, todo depende jojo!! espero reciban muchos regalos :D. Cuidense!!**

**Chaituuu!!**


	5. Tengo que saberlo!

**5. Tengo que saberlo!**

--mm.. –

- Walker san!! –

**Toc toc toc**

- Walker san! –

- Nn.. no.. maestro no mas deudas..nnn.. –

- WALKER!!! –

- Oh? –

De un momento a otro el muchacho albino salto de la cama al escuchar ese grito

- que? Que hora es? –

Miro el reloj que reposaba en su cómoda, eran ya las 9 de la mañana y su estomago gruñía audiblemente.

- Levántate ya! Ahí muchos papeles que firmar!! –

- Decía la voz del otro lado de la puerta.

- Ya voy Link san! Déme un momento! –

No se escucho nada mas, el pequeño se sentó en su cama y miro la luz del sol que entraba leve por su ventana. Allen se sonrojo de un momento a otro.

- oh? Es cierto!!! - se miro completamente, estaba desnudo – e.. esto no fue!! – sus ojos estaban completamente abierto y ya era un tomate, se tapo sus partes rápidamente – ESTO NO FUE UN SUEÑO!! –

Claro que no era un sueño, la anoche anterior lo había echo con Lavi!. Su rostro se sentía caliente al recordar las escenas de su lujuriosa noche. Miro hacia el lado donde supuestamente debía descansar el cuerpo de su amante y no vio a nadie, como esperaba. Puso una mano en su frente.

-"no puede ser… porque sucedió esto?... será que también le gusto a lavi? – la idea lo sonrojo mas e hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, pero desapareció en unos segundos. – y si no fue así?, si solo esto fue.. un.. –se abrazo a sus piernas-… un juego… - puso su cabeza en sus rodillas. – imposible… lavi no me haría eso… verdad? Nnn.." – acurruco mas su cabeza entre sus piernas.

- WALKER SAN, ESTAS LISTO!? –

- Oh?.. No!! Ya voy!! – salio rápidamente de sus pensamiento y corrió a darse un baño.

A los minutos se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la orden, seguido por el rubio y su dorado golem timcampy, cuando llego a la puerta del comedor escucho una familiar voz.

- Allen kun!! Por aquí! – la china estiraba su brazo feliz, invitándolo a sentarse en la mesa con ella y .. Lavi!. El chico se sonrojo de sobremanera, sonrió nervioso a la china y pidió su camión de comida, que su cocinero afeminado le preparo con gusto.

- Buenos días allen kun ^^ buenos días link san - cuando se sentó junto a ella.

- Buenos días, lenale – sonrojado y nervioso. – Buenos días… - agacho tímido su cabecita – Lavi… -

- Buenos días Moyashi chan ^^ - le contesto un siempre sonriente lavi. – Buenos dias hindú – saludo pesadamente

- ¬¬ Buenos días –

- Amaneciste bien el día de hoy allen kun, te vez colorado – pregunto preocupada la china

- SI SI! Estoy… bien.. – nervioso y tímido, los ojos del pelirrojo no se despegaban de el.

Siguieron desayunando tranquilos, nadie dijo nada mas, solo lenale que charlaba sobre lo estupido que era su hermano. Lavi No le dijo nada a allen, ni el pequeño a el.

-" que es lavi?.. Porque no me miras ni me dices nada?!"- mirando la pelirrojo de reojo –" que hice mal.. lavi.. yoo.." –poniéndose algo triste.

- oh? Miren es kanda – dice la china – ehh kanda! Por aquí!! –

Al moyashi se le erizaron todos los pelos de su cuerpo. Que iba decirle?.. estaba ahí sentado frente a lavi y ahora tendría que compartir la mesa con kanda, que al parece era su rival amoroso!!. Que iba a hacer? El era aun muy pequeño para pasar por esas cosas.

- Panda que haces tu aquí? – dijo el pelirrojo, el cual le hablaba a su maestro que venia junto con kanda.

- Vine a buscarte, tienes mucho trabajo, así que termina tu desayuno rápido! –

- Ahhh.. pero panda, recién empecé – quejándose como siempre.

- Hazme caso lavi!! Te esperare en la biblioteca – retirándose

Kanda se sentó junto a lavi en la mesa, comiendo su soba como de costumbre, sin decir nada.

- Y a ti que te pasa? Estas muy serio Yuu.. – hablando melosamente.

- Cállate! Y deja de usar mi nombre! –

- Pero Yuu… -

- QUE TE DIJE!!! – desenfundando su mugen.

- Jeje ya basta los dos ñ.n – dijo la china.

Allen se mantenía con la cabeza agachada, muy molesto claro esta. Lavi no le había dicho nada sobre lo que había pasado entre ellos anoche y para aumentar su enojo se ponía a coquetear con kanda frente a sus narices!!. Que pretendía ese tonto!!. Sin darse cuenta lavi le miraba de reojo.

- Bien – el futuro bookman se levanta – me voy a la biblioteca, antes que el panda venga por mi y me lleve arrastrando – sonreía.

- Tienes razón ^^ trabaja duro lavi –

- Hai, nos vemos después – le echa la última mirada a allen, el cual solo come algo deprimido y se va.

Los 4 siguen desayunando, el peliblanco comienza a mirar a kanda con cara de enojo. Claro como no hacerlo, si al fin y al cabo ese cola de caballo le quitaba el afecto de SU lavi, que se imaginaba el muy afeminado??. Aun se preguntaba como a lavi le podía gustar ese engendro.

- que miras Moyashi? – mirando enfadado.

- Es ALLEN, BAKANDA! Y nadie te esta mirando! –

- Tsk… eres un mocoso tonto! –

- Que dijiste?! –

- Lo que escuchaste!! –

- Tu!! Grrrr – enfadado

- Estas molesto?. No debería! No la pasaste bien anoche Moyashi! – con tono burlesco.

- CALLATE!! – sonrojado

- Je, aprovecha las sobras moyashi! – sigue comiendo tranquilo.

Allen no pudo responder eso. Las sobras? Podía ser cierto eso?. Lavi solo.. estaba jugando con el?, es decir que cuando kanda no quería hacerlo, lo buscaría, porque sabe que no se podría negar?. No podía ser, su pelirrojo no era asi… o talvez…

El menor se puso de pie y emprendió su viaje de retirada fuera de la cocina, seguido por link claro esta. Lenale solo miro la escena algo preocupada.

- porque le dijiste eso?, kanda… -

- no te importa! –

- mmm.. al parecer te estas retirando no? – kanda guardo silencio unos minutos.

- Esos dos son unos estupidos! – siguió con su comida. Lenale le sonrió dulcemente.

- Eres muy bueno… aunque quieras aparentar lo contrario ^^ -

- Tsk! – frunciendo el ceño y sonrojándose levemente.

-" que es todos esto?.. porque lo hiciste conmigo lavi? Te estas burlando de mi verdad?.. alguien como tu nunca amaría a alguien como yo. No estoy a tu nivel verdad?. Porque me haces esto baka?" –

se preguntaba mentalmente el menor, caminando muy enojado, quería preguntarle a lavi, pero no podía hacerlo. Que tal si la respuesta era la que el pensaba.?

_-" mj, creías que te amaba?.. no seas tonto allen. Yo amo a kanda, tu solo fuiste un pasatiempo ^^" –_

_-"estuvo bien, pero kanda me hace sentir mucho mejor"-_

_-"solo quería probar allen, no seas ingenuo"_ –

Y miles de otras cosas. Que haría?. Tenia que saberlo. Debía saberlo.

El resto de la mañana se la paso pensando en eso, caminando por toda la orden, hasta que dio la hora de la comida.

- Walker –

- Que? – seguía caminando por los pasillos, enfadado y triste.

- Ya es hora de comer, seguirás caminando por la orden? – le pregunto tranquilo. El estomago de allen comenzó a sonar o mas bien rugir.

- Mm.. tienes razón, me dio hambre.. – tocándose el estomago.

- Has estado raro walker… -

- Oh?.. lo crees? Ñ.n – rascando su cabeza y mirándolo con una sonrisa de poker.

- Mmm.. debe ser por culpa del bookman jr no? –

- Eh??.. no se de que hablas? – sonrojándose

- Es evidente que te gusta walker –

- O////////////////o – petrificado – "lo sabe.. LINK LO SABE!!" – yo.. no.. – jugando con sus dedos – bueno.. etto.. yo.. –

- No es necesario que lo niegues, es bastante obvio –

- o///////o –

-aunque eso no es permitido por Dios, ambos son chicos, pero al fin y al cabo uno no manda el corazón –

- oh?.. Link san… - mirándolo sorprendido.

- Vamos a comer Walker – comenzó a caminar en dirección al comedor. Allen lo siguió sin decir nada más.

Cuando llegaron al comedor, se sentaron junto a Lenale y Krory.

- Lenale.. –

- Dime –

- No has visto a Lavi? – pregunto sonrojado

- Mm.. ahora que lo dices nop y el acostumbra venir a comer con nosotros siempre… -

- La ultima vez que lo vi, estaba con bookman en la biblioteca – dijo el vampiro

- Ya veo.. – siguió comiendo

- Quieres hablar con el Allen kun? –

- Eh? Bueno.. si… -

- Será difícil, bookman san no deja que nadie entre a la biblioteca cuando lavi esta trabajando, porque como sabes lavi siempre se desconcentra –

- Jeje lo se – sonrió tiernamente el moyashi recordando lo infantil que es lavi

- Además se desconcentrara mucho mas si eres tu el que lo va a visitar ^^ - dijo alegre la china

- Oh? Porque dices eso? – colorado

- Mj, es lo que creo allen kun ^^ -

Allen quedo pensando en esas palabras. Horas después el menor seguía perdido entre sus pensamiento.

-"Lavi.." – Recordó fragmentos de su noche con el pelirrojo y se sonrrojo notoriamente –" mm.. no puedo creer que lo que pasamos fuera mentira, esto debe tener una explicación, no?... que debo hacer lavi? Me amas verdad?" – mirando el cielo.

_-"Te amo Allen" –_

- oh? – el pequeño se sobresalto. Lavi había dicho eso no?, cuando descansaba a su lado después de haberlo echo. El lo había escuchado, aunque podría ser parte de su imaginación enamorada o alguno de sus más profundos deseos. Pero el lo escucho, tan real. Porque?, porque sintió el cosquilleo en su oreja cuando se lo dijo!. Eso fue real y si lo fue?. Daba igual TENIA QUE SABERLO, TENIA QUE PREGUNTARSELO!

Pero había un problema. Miro a su lado y estaba link leyendo junto a el. Tenia que alejarse de el, para poder ir por lavi, no podía hablar esas cosas frente a link san y de seguro no volvería a dejarlo solo, no después del favor que le hizo ese día que paso su noche con el pelirrojo, tenia que deshacerse de el. Pero como?. Comenzó a idear un plan, pero no pasaba nada, hasta que en su pequeño cerebro malvadamente inocente se creo una oportunidad.

- Link san.. –

- Dime –

- Tengo que ir al baño –

- Vamos entonces.. –

- Hai… -

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron dentro de la orden, al llegar al baño Allen entro y link lo espero afuera, cuando estaba adentro se miro al espejo y refresco su cara, comenzando a mirar al lugar, había una pequeña ventana, pero tenia hierros por fuera, podía destruirla… pero seria mucho alboroto y link lo descubriría. Siguió mirando a su alrededor sin encontrar nada.

-"mierda" – criticaba mentalmente. Como saldría de ahí y llegaría a la biblioteca sin que su seguidor lo supiera?. De repente su mirada se fijo en el techo, en un pequeño trozo cubierto por rejillas atornilladas, sobre uno de los escusados. –"el aire acondicionado" – sin pensarlo, el pequeño se subió sobre el baño y miro por las rendijas hacia dentro, había un pequeño espacio, de seguro caería. Con su mano maldita comenzó a quitar suavemente los tornillos para no hacer ruido, se demoro unos minutos y despacio corrió la rejilla, dejando un hueco, por el que caería sin problemas.

- Walker, estas bien? –

- Hai! – dijo fuerte y claro para que link lo escuchara – al parecer algo me callo mal… -

- Mm.. apresúrate –

- Si! Lo intentare! –

El pequeño no se hizo esperar mas y se metió en el agujero, por dentro se veía algo estrecho, pero si lo pasaba en punta y codo no tendría problemas, seria algo cansador, pero estaba dispuesto a todo por saber los verdaderos sentimientos de su objeto de deseo. Sus primeros avanzares fueron bastante suaves, para tantear terreno y no hacer demasiado ruido luego que noto que la ventilación lo aguantara y de que estaba fuera del baño, ya que llego a otras rejillas las cuales estaba un poco mas allá del pasillo donde estaba link esperándolo. Así siguió su camino para alejarse mas, hasta que llego a otra y miro hacia abajo, estaba cerca del comedor como podía notarlo, ahora debía pensar cual era el camino para llegar a la biblioteca, tomo uno y se equivoco, como todas sabemos el moyashi no es muy bueno ubicándose y su sentido de orientación era pésimo, por no decir nulo. Se enfado un poco por su propia torpeza y emprendió otro camino. Al parecer por el iba bien, ya que paso sobre la habitación de lavi y bookman jr y por un momento la confundió con la biblioteca. Se quedo un momento mirando hacia esa habitación, sin duda tenia la esencia y un poco del aroma de lavi, ese aroma que lo volvía loco. Su mirada se fijo en la cama del sucesor de bookman, desordenada, como el mismísimo dueño. Sonrió tiernamente. Y luego se sonrojo, porque en su cabeza se cruzo un pensamiento, de cómo seria hacer el amor en esa desordenada cama, con ese olor que seguramente lo haría perderse entre nubes, el pequeño al sentir que su ingle reaccionaba, sacudió su cabeza y siguió su andar.

Mientras tanto dentro de la biblioteca un aburrido lavi, leía un libro sobre la segunda guerra mundial, pero en realidad no leía el libro, solo lo hacia entre algunas líneas, porque solo podía pensar en una guerra que aun no terminaba. Y esa era la de su corazón.

-" mm.. como podría hablar con el si ese invecil siempre lo persigue ¬¬ es como su cola mmm.. – tiro su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos – como me deshago de el, para decirte lo que siento, allen.." –

- LAVI! – golpeando a lavi con un libro bastante grueso

- Auch! – sobandose su cabeza – porque me golpeas panda!? –

- Hace tu trabajo, Inútil!! –

- Ahhh, solo me tomaba un descanso, deja de presionarme! –

- Lo único que haces es holgazanear!! Iré a comer algo, así que termina esos informes rápido si no quieres morir de hambre! –

- Ahhh.. tráeme algo para comer, ya no iré al comedor –

- Y eso porque? –

- Mmm.. porque no se me da la gana.. es todo – metiendo su cabeza en el libro.

Bookman lo queda mirando, pero no dice nada y se retira de la biblioteca.

-" mmm… - volviendo a echar la cabeza hacia atrás – para que ir al comedor, si moyashi no estará.. – recuerda la cara del menor cuando iba a correrse y se ríe de medio lado – es tan mono… quiero sentirlo otra vez… - se incorpora – bien terminare este libro para hacer mi informe rápido y pensar en la manera para alejar a MI moyashi de ese psicópata de pelos rubios" – el pelirrojo sigue su trabajo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El pequeño ya estaba más que cansado, su frente sudaba, además de que ahí adentro por muy fuera el aire acondicionado hacia un calor horrible. Pero seguiría andando, no se iba a dar por vencido, menos ahora después de todo el trabajo que había echo. De repente se escucho un ruido, y el pequeño se devolvió un poco, se dio cuenta que las latas que seguían mas adelante, estaban un poco endebles. Las probó un poco cargándose sobre una de las planchas y crujía, pero podría soportar su peso, al menos eso esperaba, pero sin pensarlo más, continuo, aunque ahora iba más lento.

- oh? – el chico del parche miro hacia arriba, al sentir que algo crujía. – que será eso?.. – se dijo así mismo, pero no le tomo mas importancia y siguió con su lectura.

- "uyy.. cuanto mas falta para que llegue… - las planchas sonaban mas fuerte – no! No te rompas ahora, déjame ver en el lugar que estoy primero…" – pedía allen para sus adentro, hasta que vio una rejilla y se acerco a ella para ver en que lugar estaba, sin darse cuenta comenzó a andar mas rápido y las planchas de metal sonaban mas y mas fuerte.

- Mmm.. – el ojiverde volvió a mirar hacia el techo al escuchar el ruido – que raro… nunca habían sonado así – susurraba, mientras mantenía su libro en la mano y comenzó a columpiarse en la silla, mientras el sonido se hacia cada vez mas fuerte.

Allen se iba acercando a la rejilla cuando miro en ella vio a lavi, sentado y sorprendido, el moyashi se sonrojo.

- " esta mirando hacia acá!!!"-

- Allen! – dijo el pelirrojo muy sorprendido al ver al albino ahí arriba.

Pero fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, ya que por la sorpresa de allen y la mala idea (o buena quien sabe xD) de haberse echo para atrás muy rápido y fuerte, aparte de haberle provocado un golpe en la cabeza al menor, rompió las finas planchas de acero haciendo que este cayera de un sopetón, el pelirrojo se sorprendió, pero ya era tarde.

Se escucho un gran estruendo y golpes, de los libros con el suelo que caían desordenados por todo el lugar, que era un desastre.

- Auuch… - el peliblanco se sovaba su cabeza – eso dolió.. –

- Eso.. fue peligroso, moyashi chan –

- Oh? – el menor abrió sus ojos rápidamente y se hizo un tomate, al ver que había caído sobre LAVI!!, el cual lo miraba, también sobandose la cabeza y tirado en el suelo, porque con el golpe se rompieron los pies de su silla – Yo.. lo siento!! Te lastime!!? – preocupado y muy avergonzado.

- Estoy bien y tu, te lastimaste? –

- N.. no.. yo.. – se sonrojo al notar en la posición en la que estaban. El pequeño estaba sobre lavi, metido entre sus piernas. Lavi se incorporo un poco, sentándose.

- Que hacías allá arriba, a que jugabas ^^? –

- Bueno.. yoo.. lavi.. – demasiado rojo – "debes decírselo ahora, tonto!! Habla!! O se te ira esta oportunidad, a eso viniste no!?" – se reprendía mentalmente el albino.

- Mj.. – labio sonrió tiernamente, por ver al pequeño tan nervioso – vamos a levantarnos y a… -

- NO!! – interrumpiéndolo y abrazándose al cuello de lavi, muy fuerte. Haciendo que este se sonrojara un poco.

- Allen.. ¿ -

- Que sientes por mi Lavi!? – el pelirrojo se sorprende – yo.. te dije.. lo que sentía, bueno quizás no de la manera correcta.. pero.. lo sabes!! Y yo.. no se.. porque lavi, PORQUE LO HICISTE CONMIGO??!! – se separa un poco para poder mirar a lavi – quiero.. que me lo digas… - quedándose callado después de terminar esta palabra, estaba avergonzado y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus blancas mejillas. Lavi lo quedo mirando tiernamente, estaba loco por ese niño tan tierno.

- Para preguntarme eso, jugabas a los ratones allen chan? ^^ - mirándolo tiernamente.

- No te burles!! Esto es en serio!! te fuiste en la mañana sin decirme nada! Y yo.. yo… - no podía soportar las lágrimas, que salían cada vez con más intensidad, al igual que su sonrojo.

- Mj.. – sonrió levemente y beso la frente de allen, haciendo que este se sorprendiera. Ambos se quedaron mirando tiernamente, mientras que el pelirrojo toco con su mano la mejilla del menor, limpiando con su dedo pulgar las lagrimas del albino – no llores. No me burlo de ti y menos de tus sentimientos. Cuando me desperté dormías tan profundamente que no quise despertarte, así que solo me fui, no quería que el hindú nos descubriera y pasaras por un momento incomodo, porque en realidad a mi poco me importa que se enteren… - el pequeño se sorprendió – pensaba hablar contigo cuando hallara la manera de quitar al rubio de en medio, pero te me adelantaste ^^ -

- Lavi… -

El mayor se acerco a los labios del peliblanco y deposito un dulce beso sobre ellos.

- Te Amo Allen – le susurro suavemente, pero captado por los oídos del moyashi.

- Lavi… - mirándolo muy rojito y sorprendido – pero que hay de.. –agachado su mirada.

- De Yuu? – lo miro sonriente

- Si… yo te vi… entrando a su cuarto… - dijo débilmente, con algo de pena.

- Mmm.. esa noche tenia algo que hablar con Yuu, además el sabe lo que siento por ti desde hace mucho tiempo –

- Ehh??? – muy sorprendido – Pero el! –

- Jejeje el siempre ha sido así ñ.n, para serte sincero si lo hicimos con Yuu un par de veces –

- Ò____________Ó qué??? – frunciendo el ceño.

- Jejeje ñ.n bueno moyashi, éramos adolescentes y teníamos curiosidad es todo, pero yuu y yo no encajamos y nunca sentimos nada mas allá que una conexión física y amistad. Solo lo hicimos 3 veces cuando teníamos unos 15 años, y desde ese entonces aunque no parezca nos contamos todo ^^ -

- Mmm… entonces esa noche decidieron recordar viejos tiempos ¬//¬ - dijo el albino haciendo pucheros de enfado.

- Jejeje, no, lo que yo hice esa noche fue contarle a Yuu que no podía mas con mis sentimientos hacia a ti – mirándolo fijo, allen se sorprende y vuelve a mirarlo - … se me hacia ya casi imposible soportar las ganas de tomarte y hacerte mió… - toda la cara de allen estaba roja – y como yuu es el dios de la frialdad fui a pedirle un consejo, pero al parecer tomo el caso en sus manos ñ.n –

- Oh? Es por eso que… - dándose cuenta

- Sip, yo no le gusto moyashi ^^ solo te decía esas cosas para que te enojaras, a veces tiene formas muy raras de solucionar los problemas ñ.n jeje –

- Mm.. me engaño totalmente!! ¬//////¬ - saliendo fuego alrededor de el.

- Aunque tu… - apoyando su frente con la de allen, haciendo que se volviera a sonrojar ( el efecto de sonrojo que tiene solo lavi en el moyashi xD)- también tienes formas raras de hacer las cosas ^^ -

- O///o.. bueno.. eso… es tu culpa por no explicarme las cosas antes!! ¬//¬ -

- Jejeje, puede ser ^^.. pero.. – poniéndose bien cerca de la boquita de allen, cambiando su expresión a una totalmente pervertida.. ( AY! LAVI NOO!! Hemorragia nasal) - … ahora lo sabes. – después de terminar esa frase, el pelirrojo besa al pequeño primero suavemente, pidiendo permiso para entrar en su boca, el albino sin quejarse lo dejo entrar y comenzaron a jugar con sus lenguas por varios minutos, las cuales luego comenzaron a jugar, haciendo que ambos perdieran la respiración por unos segundos.

Se separaron unos segundos para tomar aire y se miraron fijamente. Lavi de un momento a otro se puso de pie y tomo al moyashi, tirando todos los libros que quedaban sobre la mesa al suelo y dejando al moyashi en la mesa, volviendo a besarlo, pero ahora mas salvajemente. El menor se dejo llevar por ahora SU amante, comenzando a excitarse, pero pronto recordó el lugar donde estaban.

- La.. lavi.. – tratando de hablar en los pequeños lapsos que le daba el pelirrojo para tomar aire – es.. pera.. –

- Que pasa? – besando la oreja del albino

- N.. nn..no! alguien.. puede venir nnn –

- Tranquilo, el panda fue a comer y aquí no entra nadie cuando saben que los bookman están trabajando – muerde el lóbulo de la oreja de allen.

- Ahh!.. de.. demo.. –

- Me descontrolas moyashi chan, no me pidas que me detenga ahora – volvió a besar a allen lujuriosamente, el pequeño ya no podría luchar mas, le encantaba que lavi lo tocara, eso estaba claro, tanto en sueño como en realidad. El Bookman jr lo volvía completamente loco.

Las manos de lavi comenzaron a meterse por debajo de la camisa del menor, acariciando esa suave piel que lo calentaba aun mas, el pequeño ya estaba completamente perdido en esas manos grandes y fuertes que lo acariciaban pervertidamente, estaba tan excitado, quería mas de esos toques y de solo imaginarse cuando lavi estuviera adentro de el, lo hacia estremecerse. El pelirrojo, abrió la camisa del albino desabrochando botón por botón, dejando ver ese torso con músculos marcados, pero aun así hermoso y delicado, con esos botoncitos tan apetitosos, que lavi no dudo en lamer eróticamente, haciendo que la respiración de allen fuera mas rápida y su cuerpo comenzara a reaccionar. El mayor le desabrocho los pantalones y los tiro hacia abajo, junto a la ropa interior, sin dejar de lamer y morder esos botoncitos de carne. Al dejarlo desnudo comenzó a bajar su boca, llegando al ya rígido miembro del menor, el cual comenzó a lamer y a succionar,. Haciendo gemir a allen desesperadamente.

- AHH! Nn ahh!! Ahhh.. – lavi le pasa una de sus manos a allen y con una mirada pervertida le indica que hacer, entre sus gemidos el pequeño se mete los dedos del bookman a la boca, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolos y llenándolos de saliva mientras su amante hacia lo suyo con su pene. Después de varios minutos, el pelirrojo se agacha un poco mas y atrae las caderas de allen mas a el, dejando a su vista la entrada de este, lavi le quita sus dedos al pequeño, el cual lo mira sonrojado y excitado. Con una sonrisa lujuriosa, el pelirrojo pasa la lengua muy cerca de la entrada del albino haciendo que este arqueara su espalda y se le escapara un audible sonido. El aprendiz muy orgulloso del trabajo que estaba haciendo, comienza hacer círculos con su lengua en toda la orilla del pequeño agujero, haciendo que su dueño, claramente, se pusiera ansioso. – AHH!! Laa.. lavii.. nn.. ahh.. – el cuerpo del pequeño comenzaba a temblar levemente por ese gran placer, ya no lo haría esperar mas, no seria tan cruel, al menos por ahora. Así que introdujo su lengua en el agujero, los gemidos de allen se hacían cada vez mas fuertes y seguidos. A los minutos la lengua de lavi fue cambiada por uno de sus dedos, sacándolo y metiéndolo suavemente para no lastimarlo, subió y beso a su amante, tocando sus piernas con la otra mano, prosiguió con su otro dedo y al cabo de otros minutos metió el tercero. Y así siguió preparando la entrada de su moyashi el cual solo podía gemir colorado por lo que le provocaba su amante.

- te gusta allen? – preguntaba con una voz sensual el pelirrojo

- nnn.. ahh laavi… nnoo pares ahhh.. ahh! –

Una sonrisa pervertida de poso en el rostro del conejo, al estar mirando tal hermoso rostro y perfecto cuerpo a su merced, el podía hacer lo que quisiera y eso le encantaba. El era suyo, solo suyo. Ya no aguanto mas y saco sus dedos de la entrada del pequeño, besándolo mientras desabrochaba sus pantalones, tomo el cuerpo de allen y lo enderezo, sentándolo en la mesa, se besaron otros segundos mas y luego se separaron, se dejo ver un hilito de saliva colgar de sus labios.

- Voy a hacerte sentir mejor Moyashi chan, voltéate. – mirándolo lascivamente

- eres un pervertido.. lavi… - dijo con una voz cansada, pero lujuriosa.

- Mj, lo se.. – ambos se miran. El pequeño le hace caso y se pone dándole la espalda, el bookman se quita sus pantalones y deja ver su miembro deseoso, se acerca a su moyashi, el cual sintió el pene de lavi cerca de su entrada y se excita aun mas, el conejo besa el cuello de allen corriéndole el cabello suavemente, las manos del historiador se posaron en las caderas del menor, acercándolo a su miembro, se ayuda con una de sus manos e introduce su miembro completamente en la entrada del destructor del tiempo.

- AHH!! Nn.. ahhh.. LAVI..nnn.. – cerrando los ojitos, inclinándose un poco para curvar su espalda.

- Ya pasara..- le susurra en la oreja, tomándole el miembro, masajeándolo, esperando a que la entrada de su amante estuviera lista.

- nn.. ahh.. ahh.. lavi… muévete, nnn.. ahhh.. –

- Mj, de acuerdo – Y ahí estaba la clave, el pelirrojo comenzó a envestirlo lentamente al comienzo, sin dejar de masturbarlo con una mano y con la otra, ayudaba a las caderas de allen moviéndolas para poder metérselo a su ritmo. Cada envestida era mas rápida que la otra, por lo que el pequeño doblo su espalda y se apoyo en la mesa, dejándole ver a lavi, todo el largo de espalda blanca y suave, el pelirrojo dejo de masturbar a el menor y bajo su cabeza para lamer esa espalda tan hermosa, sin duda su vista era maravillosa.

- Nn ahh!! Ahhh.. ahh.. ahh!! Maas.. laavi.. maas fuertee!! Nn ahh! –

Lavi no dijo nada, pero el no desobedecería a su amante, que estaba totalmente dominado por el placer que el le provocaba, a fin y al cabo no se podía negar, porque el era el culpable de que el moyashi se estuviera pervirtiendo. Sus embestidas se hicieron rápidas y fuertes, al igual que los gemidos de su amante. Adentro, afuera, lento, rápido, envestida, tras envestida, tocando esos punto que al peliblanco lo hacían retorcer de placer.

- Yaa.. nn no maas.. ahh… me voy a.. nn ahhh –

Ya esta llegando a su punto, al igual que el mayor, por lo que las envestidas se hicieron mas y mas rápidas, hasta que ambos terminaron, el moyashi en la mano de lavi y este dentro de su amante. La respiración agitada y el sonido de sus labios y lenguas entrelazadas era lo único que ahora se escuchaba en la biblioteca.

**Minutos después**

- Lavi, ya puedes… Walker? – pregunto el panda al ver que allen estaba sentado junto a lavi leyendo un libro, mientras que lavi terminaba su informe

- Hola Bookman san ^^ -

- Te demoraste panda! –

- Mmm.. no te dije aprendiz de pacotilla que nadie podía entrar aquí cuando estuvieras trabajando? –

- Tranquilo panda! Allen llego hace poco, y ya termine el informe –

- Y ese milagro? – aun incrédulo.

- Deberías tenerle mas fe a tu guapo e inteligente aprendiz, panda señil – poniendo sus manos en la nunca

**PAAAF!** (ruido de golpe de panda)

- oye!! Porque me pegas!!? –

- por insolente!! Porque mas, ahora vete a comer!! Desaparece! –

- ya, ya, ya.. vamos allen .. – caminando hacia la salida.

- Con permiso bookman san ^^ - sigue a lavi

- Mmm.. ¬¬ "espero que no hayan echo ese tipo de cosas en mi biblioteca" –pensó el panda, vamos puede ser viejo, pero no tonto xD.

- Crees que el techo quedo bien arreglado? No deberíamos decirle a komui que lo arregle? – caminando junto al pelirrojo

- Quedo bien, no te preocupes.. – caminando con sus manos en los bolsillos. – pero de todos modos le diremos a komui ^^ -

- De acuerdo ^///^ -

Lavi mira tiernamente a su moyashi, y toma su mano haciendo que este se sonrojara.

- ne lavi o///o –

- mmm..? –

- como.. lo haremos de ahora en adelante… link san.. bueno –

- mj, despreocúpate, ya encontraremos la forma. Además siempre puedes volver a caminar por el aire acondicionado jajaja xD –

- te estas burlando de mi?? BAKA!! ¬///////¬ -

- mj ^^ -

- ^^ -

- A todo esto allen, donde dejaste a… -

- WAAALKEEER!!! –

- Ups – el moyashi se erizo – L… L … Link saan ñ.n –

Los ojos asesinos de link miraban a allen y a lavi

- con que dolor de estomago, eh??? –

- jejeje bueno.. yoo.. ñ.n – la mano de lavi jalo al peliblanco y comenzó a correr.

- Corre allen, debemos arrancar del monstruo hindú!!! –

- BOOKMAN KUN REGRESEME A WALKER SAN!! –

- NI LOCOOO!! – le saca la lengua

- Nn… u.u será tan complicado.. – mira a lavi que todavía corre con una sonrisa en su rostro, el también sonríe – "pero esta bien mientras me ames, lavi" ^^ -

En otro lado. Se había caído un techo, que no quedo bien arreglado.

- TE MATAREEE LAVIIIIIIII! – gritaba un aplastado panda.

* * *

**Bueno.. aca esta la continuacion de este fic :B, el proximo que suba sera el ultimo, pero es como un extra :) ahi se daran cuenta. Gracias a todos los que lo leyeron y a los que dejaron Review. Nos vemos ^^. Besos para todos. Chaitos!**


	6. Extra

_"cursiva": pensamientos lavi_

normal: relato

- hablan personajes -

**EXTRA**

_-"Ahora que lo pienso no conocía la felicidad, hasta el día de hoy."-_

- allen… despierta… - susurraba en la oreja del pequeño

- nnn… no… no mas deudas maestro… -

- mj… - sonríe tiernamente, mientras lo observa

-_ "es una buena vista, debo admitirlo, su delgado y blanco cuerpo, su cabello desordenado y su hermoso rostro pálido entregado a Morfeo, es la imagen mas bella y calida de todos mis registros. Me lo pregunto y aun no puedo creer que tenga tanta suerte."-_

- mj.. nn.. lavi.. – susurraba entre sueños.

_-"mucha suerte"-_

El pelirrojo se pone de pie y comienza a vestirse, se sienta en la cama para acomodar sus botas.

- ya te vas? – se escucha un vocecita. Lavi se voltea y lo mira dulcemente, el moyashi lo mira sonrojado, tapándose con las sabanas.

- Sip – amarra los cordones de sus botas – el hindú espera afuera, me adelantare al comedor y buscare una mesa, ne? ^^ -

- Hai… -sin dejar de mirarlo.

El ojiesmeralda lo mira y se acomoda para besar los rosados labios del menor suavemente, el cual mantiene cerrado sus ojos.

Luego de un tierno beso, el pelirrojo se levanta y camina hacia la puerta, por la que sale segundos después. Afuera espera link apoyado en la pared ambos se quedan mirando y un rayito de molestia sale de sus frentes atacando al otro. Lavi se mete las manos a los bolsillos y sigue su camino, sin saludar.

- _"mmm… ese hindú, que me roba el tiempo con MI querido moyashi-chan ¬¬, es raro, nunca antes había sentido celos y no se como controlarlos"-_ sigue caminando pensativo_-"en fin… sea como sea moyashi me pertenece solo a mi"-_ sonríe tiernamente y entra al comedor.

El día de la orden corre normal, entre papeleos, almuerzos, conversaciones, komurines sin control, libros, etc. Sin duda la vida en la orden era amena, pero de vez en cuando algo aburrida.

- Oye Lavi!! –

- Que pasa panda? – sin quitar los ojos del libro, que tenia en su poder.

- Últimamente no duermes en el cuarto – el pelirrojo se eriza – supongo que tiene que ver con Walker – mirándolo

- Jeje, no se de que hablas panda – escondiéndose en su libro

- No te hagas el tonto, baka! A estas alturas me da igual que salgas con Walker o no, ese no es el problema, si los descubren los del alto mando, no me meteré… -

- Lo se, lo se panda… deja de ser tan ruidoso –

- Quien lo dice ¬¬ -

- Jeje, ya va panda! Lo entendí! – poniendo sus manos en la nuca cerrando los ojos – pero no puedo hacer nada, paso y ya… -

- Lavi, espero no se te olvide que cuando acabe el registro, tendrás que olvidar tu nombre y dejar atrás la orden oscura y eso incluye tus sentimientos por… -

- SI, LO SE! – interrumpiéndolo y frunciendo el ceño- lo tengo claro, no es necesario que me lo repitas a cada momento – volviendo a su lectura. Bookman lo mira con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos.

- Solo te lo recordaba, te lo advertí, porque se lo que duele dejar atrás a la persona que amas, pero así es la vida de un historiador, así es nuestra vida Dik – después de decir esto, el anciano se retira del lugar. Lavi queda solo con sus pensamientos.

_- "No es que no lo tenga claro, al contrario lo se tan bien que me lastima, no quiero separarme de Allen, pero se que un día puede llegar en cualquier momento, nuestro modo de vida es así, arriesgado y prácticamente vivimos con la muerte, además yo me incluyo un problema extra. Soy un bookman, estos pensamientos son molestos"-_

Lavi frunce el ceño.

- pss.. Lavi.. –

- oh? – se sorprende, sale de sus pensamientos. Mira al lado de su mesa y encuentra a Allen disfrazado de libro(1), escondido detrás de un estante – que haces ahí, moyashi-chan? –

- ya se fue Bookman san? –

- sip ^^ - Allen sale de su escondite y se pone frente al pelirrojo, quitándose el disfraz. – no pasas desapercibido con eso Allen ñ.n –

- Lose!! X3 pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió – jugando con sus deditos, avergonzado.

- Mj –sonriéndole, acariciando su cabeza – y link? Donde lo dejaste? –

- Lo perdí cuando me perseguía por la planta científica, ahí fue cuando me encontré a Lenale y me paso el traje –

- Entiendo – ambos se quedan mirando unos momentos, el peliblanco esta hecho una bolita roja – ven aquí allen ^^ - indicándole que se siente en sus piernas, a lo que el ojiplateado hace caso, avergonzado.

El ojiesmeralda toma el rostro de su amante y deposita tiernos besos por toda su hermosa cara, primero la frente, luego la nariz, las mejillas, y al llegar a los labios, el menor cierra sus ojitos y se besan dulcemente, los minutos comenzaron a pasar y el beso se fue transformando en uno mas ardiente y lleno de deseo.

Los brazos del pequeño rodearon el cuello del mayor, acariciando su rojo cabello, mientras las manos juguetonas de Lavi comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del peliblanco por debajo de su camisa.

- nnn.. es… espera Lavi… - tratando de hablar en los pequeños lapsos que le daba su amante para respirar – nn… ahh.. no… -

- que pasa? No quieres hacerlo? –

- aquí no.. alguien puede venir… - sonrojado

- y eso que? – lamiendo el cuello de su amante.

- Ahhnn… - tratando de apartar al historiador – pa…raa… espera hasta la noche, ne?? – mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito, sabia que a ese rostro, el no le podía decir que no.

- Uff.. esta bien.. – soltándolo un poco – pero ahí un problema… -

- Cual? – mirándolo confuso. El pelirrojo se acerca al oído del menor.

- Estoy duro.. – susurrándole con un puchero. Allen se sonroja mas y ve la carita de su amante y no lo podía dejar así (NADIE LO HARIA!XD).

- Esta bien… - se pone de pie un momento, colocándose entre las piernas del mayor, hincándose – quédate quieto – bajando el cierro del pantalón, bajándolo junto a la ropa interior, dejando ver el miembro ya rígido del pelirrojo.

El menor coloca el "amiguito" del ojiesmeralda en su boca, chupándolo, succionándolo, lamiéndolo de arriba hacia abajo, pasando su lengua por toda la longitud de este. Haciendo que su amante comience a respirar agitadamente y suelte gemidos roncos y varoniles. Así pasan otro minutos, Lavi apoya su brazo en la mesa y con su mano libre acaricia los cabellos de su amante.

- Walker san!! Esta por aquí!! –

Al escuchar esos gritos y pasos acercándose, ambos se erizan, allen iba a ponerse de pie, pero su amante lo frena, rápidamente toma su chaqueta que colgaba en el reposadero de su silla y la pone sobre la cabeza del peliblanco y gracias a la cantidad de libros que rodeaban la mesa del bookman jr el ojiplateado no se veía. Link llega a donde se encuentra nuestro ojiesmeralda.

- Bookman – mirándolo fijamente

- Link ñ.n – con expresiones de cansancio.

- No puede mentirme, se que esta aquí? –

- Aquí?, quien? De que hablas? – haciéndose el tonto.

- No me engaña!! Se que walker esta aquí! – mirándolo irritado.

- Allen? Nop, por aquí no ha venido –

- Mmm… - paseándose alrededor del bookman jr - …estas seguro? –

- Claro! – con una sonrrisa falsa

Link seguía paseándose, impeccionando todo a su paso, lavi sudaba frió y mientras tanto, nuestro violable moyashi tenia frente a el la dura erección del mayor y como todo niño travieso, en su cara se comenzó a reflejar una picara sonrisa. Sin esperar dio unas pequeñas lamidas al miembro de su amante.

- auuunn.. – dando un brinquito

- le pasa algo bookman jr? – mirándolo

- eh… noo.. nada ñ.n – evitando sus gruñidos de placer.

- Tienes frío? –

- Eh?.. porque lo preguntas? _"ay dios"_ – Allen lamía continuamente su miembro.

- Porque estas usando tu chaqueta en las piernas, como una anciana –

- ¬¬ … Pues sip! Tengo mucho frío! –

- En pleno verano? -.¬ -

- Ehh… si! Soy friolento ´ñ.n –

- Mmm.. estas sudando –

- Yo?? O.o –

- Si, estas enfermo? –

- No, no.. soy bueno para… au… auu.. SUDAR!! :S – grito para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba a punto de correrse. El menor reía débilmente bajo la mesa. El primero cierra sus ojos fuertemente.

- No quieres que te acompañe a la enfermería? –

- Nn..no!! auu.. n.. eh.. estoy bien ñ.n _" donde aprendió a chuparla así!!??"_ –

- Mmm.. de acuerdo… - caminando hacia la salida.

- Fiuu… u.u –

- Lo ultimo!! – lavi se eriza otra vez.

- Q..que? – lo mira con los ojos medio cerrados.

- Cuando walker termine de… -una pausa- …hacer lo que esta haciendo, debajo de la mesa! Dile que salga, lo esperare afuera! – se da media vuelta.

- Eh? o//o – sorprendido

- QUEE???!! – el peliblanco se levanta de golpe.

- O////O –

- Se suponía que no debías encon!!!... – fijándose de la situación en la que esta – eh… yoo.. bueno.. o/////////o – echo un tomate.

- Te espero afuera walker –saliendo de la biblioteca.

Ambos quedan en shock un momento. Se miran sonrojados y después de unos segundos comienzan a reír.

- jejeje, lo siento lavi… ^//^-

- mj, no importa, quien sabría que ese hindú fuera tan inteligente –rascando su cabeza – además fue divertido ^^ -

- sip ^//^ - mira hacia abajo – aun esta duro no?.. terminare con lo mío – sonriéndole lujuriosamente, el pelirrojo le sonríe de medio lado.

Rato después. Lavi caminaba por la orden, después de terminar sus informes.

_-"ufff.. hoy a sido un día diferente" –riendo para si-" al parecer desde que estoy con el, soy mas feliz, es tan lindo mi moyashi ^^"_ –

- LAVIIII!! –

- OH? – se ve corriendo al moyashi hacia el.

- Uff ufff.. – respirando agitado, parando frente a el.

- Que pasa? De quien corres?

- WALKER!! VUELVE AQUÍ!! – viene el rubio corriendo rápidamente.

- No hay tiempo para explicaciones!! – toma la mano del mayor y se echa correr.

- Allen!! Que pasa!!?? – corriendo también.

- No me puede esperar hasta la noche Lavi!! – sin detenerse.

- Jeje, eres un pervertido Moyashi chan ^^ -

- Tu tienes la culpa!!! –

- WALKER!!! –furioso.

- Corre más rápido LAVI!! –

Como diga señor!!! – riendo

_"si, soy muy afortunado, mis días y mis noches están llenos de diversión y mi corazón esta latiendo tan rápido… me gusta esta sensación y si, se que algún día tendré que partir y dejarte, pero por esa misma razón, todos los días haré lo que me pidas, para hacerte feliz, para que vivas eternamente…Enamorado de mi"._

**Holas :D aqui llegamos al final del fic :oo. Espero les haya gustado :B. **

**(1) Lo del disfraz tiene su explicacion en mi fic "Feliz Aniversario Lavi". El que lo leea lo entendera ;)**

**Eso... mañana subo la otra parte de mis Drabbles y muchas gracias por sus Review :DD!!**

**Nos vemos para la proxima. Chaitoos!**


End file.
